Trying to Matter
by Dru619
Summary: The recovery process of Gabriella and her friends after a tragic accident. TroyGabriella. Ch.9 up as of 7.14
1. The Calm before the Storm

**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first shot at a HSM fic! I hope everyone enjoys it. I promise any questions that may come up will be answered in later chapters. **

**Dru**

* * *

Trying to Matter

Chapter 1

The calm before the storm

The trees swayed softly in the warm, summer breeze as crickets chirped their evening song out into the quiet air. Water trickled gently over little piles of rocks into a wider stream just a few trees down. Gabriella stared up at the sky, shades of purple mixing in with light blues giving way to the softness and black of night. This was her hideaway. This was the beginning of summer.

Not a lot of people knew about her secret hideout. Well of course, no one but Troy. And Taylor. Maybe Chad. Okay so maybe the hideout wasn't so secret after all. But it was a hideout all the same. It made her feel exciting and sneaky having a place she could slink off to every now and then. Albuquerque wasn't exactly overflowing with calm places like this.

Gabriella let out a gentle gasp as a lost squirrel scampered over her bare feet and scurried up a tree. She pulled her legs in closer to her body, resting her head on her knees before letting out a soft, content sigh. She had run away. Although it really wasn't running away when no one was missing her. Her mom left her in the care of Taylor's family for 2 weeks while she visited a sick cousin in California. Gabriella didn't mind going but when Taylor's parents insisted that it wouldn't be any trouble having an extra girl in the house they both agreed it would be better. So technically maybe it _was _running away when she hadn't told Taylor where she was going to be. Gabriella's mind sure worked differently.

She didn't want to upset anyone. She just needed that little rush now and then. Sort of like when she'd get into one of those 'catch me if you can' challenges with Troy. She wasn't running away from him because she didn't want to be with him. She did. But it was more fun if he would catch her. More fun when she could feel him creeping up from behind her like a wild cat stalking its prey. Definitely more fun when he caught her and tickled her belly giving that low whisper in her ear. "Caught ya."

A smile crept across Gabriella's face thinking about it. But a twang of guilt quickly replaced her feeling of happiness. This happened every time she found herself feeling even the slightest bit happy. Kelsey. The accident. It had all happened just a few weeks ago. No one really knew what had happened. All they did know for sure was that it was raining. The road had been slick. And as quickly as the happiness faded away an overwhelming amount of grief came back to her and a tear cascaded down Gabriella's face, wetting her wrist. Kelsey was so sweet. She was beginning to become one of Gabriella's best friends. But it had all been taken away.

The moon had now fully risen and was shining brightly in the middle of the sky.

"Gabriella," a gentle voice called out to her from behind a few trees. She went to wipe at her tears but figured there wasn't any use. They had started and weren't going to stop now matter how badly she wanted them to. She recognized the voice and even though it had only uttered a simple word it was full of understanding and love. It wasn't judgmental. It wouldn't tell her she was ridiculous because of the way she was still feeling about her friend. She turned her head slowly but eagerly.

"Troy."

He was quick to kneel down next to her in the dirt. Troy was wary to touch her at first but once she set pleading, wet eyes on him he couldn't help but collect her into his arms and coo softly into her hair. He let her cry into his chest, wet tears clinging to his shirt.

"Gabriella…," he said in a sing-song sort of way after they were quiet for some time. He made sure he was gentle. He knew why she was crying. Because inside he was crying for all the same reasons. He nuzzled into her forehead and she stared at him, eyes still overflowing, and traces of tears still trailing down her cheeks. "You're thinking about her again." It wasn't really presented as a question but more of an understanding statement. Gabriella swallowed past the painful lump in her throat. The trees still swayed gently around them, crickets still chirping in unison in the darkness. No words could find their way out of her mouth.

"Do you want to come back home with me?" Troy whispered softly, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He could feel her nod against his chest. He stood up slowly and brought her up with him. "It's okay Gabriella."

For now, that was all she needed.


	2. Remember

Thank you for the two sweet reviews I got :) Enjoy!

Dru

* * *

Chapter 2

**Remember…**

It was Troy's turn to let guilt leak into his body. It wasn't supposed to feel right sneaking Gabriella up to his room. But for some reason it did. His dad was away at this basketball scrimmage camp that he and Chad had gotten out of. His mother was away visiting a friend. Not often was it that Troy and Gabriella were left alone to be 'responsible adults'. So, okay, if no one was home to catch them then it wasn't really sneaking. Therefore guilt wasn't necessary. But present all the same.

"Troy!" Gabriella let out a tiny squeak of disapproval as Troy squeezed her side from behind on their way up the stairs.

"Sorry," Troy said softly, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "I couldn't help it."

"You probably could," Gabriella teased softly back. The house was dark. Dark and empty and somewhat intimidating. "I better call Taylor and let her know where I am." Troy opened the door of his room for Gabriella and handed her a house phone. She slowly dialed the numbers. Taylor answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tay…,"

"Gabriella! Where have you been? Where _are_ you?"

"I went to the hideout," Gabriella said softly, somewhat apologetic. "I'm with Troy now."

"Okay…Are you okay Gabby?" Taylor caught the trace of sadness in her friends' voice. Kelsey's death had been a lot for all of them to handle. Three weeks later, Gabriella was still suffering. She took a breath.

"I will be."

"Do you want to stay with Troy tonight?"

"Yes…I mean…if you don't mind."

"Please be careful Gabby girl okay?"

"Okay…I'll see you tomorrow Tay."

"Night." Gabriella hung up and handed the phone back to Troy. She shivered gently even though the room was warm.

"Can we turn on the light?" she whispered. Gabriella had a thing about the dark ever since that night. Troy was quick to flip the switch.

"Sorry." Gabriella pulled her knees back up to her chest and closed her eyes. Troy crawled up next to her on the bed, resting a hand on her back.

"I love you so much Gabriella," he said. Gabriella sniffled slightly, leaning into him.

"I love you too." Her legs stung with razor burn and bug bites. Her neck was sticky from the humid air, her thick mess of hair tucked up in an elastic band on the top of her head. Troy's hand hadn't moved. She nudged gently into his neck.

"I'm sorry Troy."

"You don't need to be sorry. Everything your feeling I am too. That night…," Troy trailed off. He didn't like going there. Didn't like thinking about sitting in that waiting room with Kelsey's parents and Gabriella as the doctor came out and ushered them into an empty exam room. To tell them they had encountered a 'pulmonary embolism' and Kelsey hadn't been able to pass the clot. Troy didn't know what that was. Gabriella had burst into tears everyone staring at her intently. Obviously she had understood something they were still waiting for an explanation. Kelsey had died. Gabriella had clung to Troy's shirt. Clung to him and screamed. It still rang strong in his ears.

"Anytime…I feel happy…I see her," Gabriella could taste the salt of her tears on her lips. Her head was still rested against Troy's collarbone. "I see her…and I don't feel happy anymore."

"Oh Gabriella," Troy sighed softly. "Kelsey would want you to be happy." Gabriella closed her eyes, allowing two more tears to slip down her face and under her chin. Troy gently stroked her hair.

"What were you thinking about that made you happy?" he whispered. Any opportunity he got to take her mind off of Kelsey was one Troy always took advantage of. Just thinking about it made Gabriella smile again.

"When you and me would play that silly game. Remember? When I ran from you?" Gabriella could feel Troy smile against her before pressing a kiss to her temple and whispering into her ear.

"When I'd catch you?" Gabriella gently hit him.

"Not always." Troy laughed.

"Yes always!"

"No!"

"I always caught you!" he argued, smiling as he tickled her belly like he would after their little game. She gasped and giggled, turning around to fight back. She pinned his shoulders down to the bed and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Troy…," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Will I ever stop thinking about her?"

"Of course not Gabriella."

The night was still prominent in Gabriella's mind. The waiting room…it was so cold…so lonely and cold and scary. Kelsey was going to die. There was nothing she could do about it.

Flashback

Gabriella was stuck in a hunched over position, staring intently at the tiles on the floor. She wasn't sure if she was going to be sick. She was surrounded by people who were hurting. Troy had his hand rested on the small of her back and she could feel it shaking slightly. Troy was the center of her emotional world but she could tell he was as scared as she was. She knew Kelsey's parents, sitting nearby, were whispering fretfully to each other but she couldn't make out what they were saying. After a while, Troy assumed the position Gabriella was in, leaving his hand on her back.

"You okay?" he whispered, his forehead touching her temple. She closed her eyes. He was still shaking.

"No. I'm scared." She wasn't afraid to admit it to him. There was so much blood…

A doctor appeared into the waiting room, gripping a clipboard, his knuckles as white as his lab coat. His face was grim.

_Please don't be for us…_Gabriella prayed. He called them over.

It all went downhill. Gabriella couldn't remember feeling so hopeless. He hadn't said anything but hello.

But she knew.

Present

Gabriella was laying in Troy's protective grasp. He was stroking her hair, slowly lulling her to sleep.

"Can we turn off the light now?" he asked softly.

"No," Gabriella was quick to answer. "Can we leave it on?" Troy gave her another kiss.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Try and have sweet dreams Gabriella," he unconsciously held her a little tighter. She closed her eyes breathing in his scent. Knowing she was safe. Knowing she had gotten through another day.

"I'll try."


	3. Chad

Thank you all for the reviews! I promise that once this story is all said and done that everything will make perfect and total sense so stay with it as long as its still fun :) ENJOY!

Chapter 3

**Chad**

Chad was very good about being a loyal friend. Although he couldn't help but take advantage of one teeny tiny thing about Troy. He always left the back door unlocked. For Chad that meant unlimited access to the Bolton household even if Troy hadn't been expecting him. Which was normally every time he visited.

Currently he was sitting in a chair, a few feet away from Troy's bed, staring at him and Gabriella. He was feeling his 'manly-ness' shrinking with every passing minute he sat and watched Troy and Gabriella cuddle together, sound asleep and completely oblivious to the world. It was ridiculously cute. Even Chad saw that. But Chad could only take so much. He went to poke Troy but missed and got Gabriella instead. Not too gently either. Her eyes fluttered opened, squinting in annoyance. Chad backed up a bit, smiling wryly at Gabriella as her vision adjusted. Her eyes widened and she let out a scream, scrambling into a sitting position. Troy groaned opening his eyes and rolling over.

"CHAD!" Gabriella shrieked, yanking Troy's blanket over her body even though she was wearing a tank top and jeans and the only article of clothing she had taken off was an over shirt. "What's the matter with you?"

Troy opened his eyes and stared at Chad slightly disoriented.

"Hey man," he let out a yawn. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Troy!" Gabriella shrieked, pushing him. "You're not MAD?" Troy groaned again, furrowing his brow and closing his eyes.

"I'm TIRED." Gabriella returned his groan and fell over, her head resting on his chest.

"Tell your weird friend to go away."

"Gabby…," Chad opened his mouth to protest.

"Kidding Chad…just kidding."

"What time is it?" Troy asked, sunlight peeking its way through his shades.

"6:30," Chad answered promptly. Gabriella looked at him, his mess of curls faltering a little in the already hot air.

"What the heck are you doing here so early?"

"I was going to ask Troy if he wanted to scrimmage with me or something," Chad rolled Troy's basketball off of his desk, tossing it back and forth between his arms.

"Chad! It's 6:30!" Troy whined.

"I think I should've gone with your dad to that camp," Chad grumbled. "In other news, what the heck is Gabriella doing in your bed?"

"Well she was sleeping until you decided to poke her," Troy smirked.

"I miscalculated! What do you want?" Chad smiled as Gabriella shot him a look. She threw her arms dramatically over Troy's neck.

"You don't get to touch him either. He's MINE!" They laughed.

"Alright Gabby…I'll keep that in mind," Chad picked a pillow up from the ground and threw it at her. Chad hadn't been quite as badly affected as his friends in the aftermath of Kelsey's death. He did mourn but more for the sake that Taylor, Troy, and Gabriella were devastated. They were more what he cared about. Not that he hadn't cared about Kelsey. The two never had time to really get close. That was another thing he mourned. The time that had been taken away from the bright, sweet girl he had only known a short time. Troy still warned him to be gentle with the subject around Gabriella. Chad had a tendency to let his mouth run.

"So…you want to come out and shoot hoops with us?" Chad asked brightly, tossing the ball in Gabriella's direction. Troy sat up and intercepted it before it could reach her awaiting arms.

"Hey!" she swatted him, smiling. "That was supposed to be directed to me!" Troy only laughed and kissed her, Chad rolling his eyes. Gabriella definitely sparked something inside of him he had never seen before.

"So…are we going to go play ball or not?" Chad asked impatiently.

"No for me…I better go see Taylor."

"Do you want me to walk you?" Troy asked. Gabriella gently shook her head and gave him another kiss.

"Come see me later though?"

"I will." She rolled off of Troy's bed and picked her shirt up off the floor, buttoning it back in place.

"It's hot already," Chad warned.

"Thanks for the warning," Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes and ruffled Chad's hair before heading out of the door. Troy sighed and smiled, interlacing his fingers together and resting them on the back of his neck.

"There goes the future of America." Chad groaned and tossed Troy's basketball at him.

"God help us."


	4. Rollercoaster

Chapter 4

**Rollercoaster**

Gabriella wasn't a fan of rollercoaster's. Anytime she stepped on one it felt like her heart was beating an extra ten times a minute. Her chest seemed to tighten and after sitting down in the hard plastic seat, her palms would get sweaty, her mouth dry and chalky tasting. When it was over a feeling of relief would sweep through her. The tightness in her arms seemed to go away, her entire body relaxing. Getting on a rollercoaster was a good comparison to how she felt when she saw Kelsey get stabbed.

To this day, Troy and her friends thought Kelsey had died in a car accident. Had no idea Gabriella was present when the tragedy happened. Had no idea Kelsey had died to give Gabriella the chance to live.

* * *

The pavement was already hot underneath Gabriella's sneakers. Okay so Chad had been right. It was almost 7:00 in the morning and already she could feel the first rays of sun leave impressions into her already tanned skin. She took out her elastic band, shaking her hair out and giving out a heavy sigh. She was alone. She didn't mean just now on the way to Taylor's. Even in Troy's arms she felt completely and hopelessly alone. She knew it was because she was carrying the secret of what really happened to Kelsey.

A police investigation had been launched but when they had turned up with no new leads a good majority of the team had to avert their attentions to more salvageable cases. Written on the medical examiners report was _homicide_. Written on the police report was _unsolved as of 6/3_. The day a lot of the people helping to gather more information had decided it was too late to find Kelsey's killer. Gabriella was still called in on occasion to look at line-ups. Taylor didn't know. Chad didn't know. Troy didn't know.

Completely and hopelessly alone.

Gabriella tried shaking the thoughts out of her head. No…no…no…no. Not now. Please not now. She could feel the familiar sting of hot tears burning in the back of her eyes. She was only a few paces away from Taylor's house now but she opted to sit down on the sidewalk instead, closing her eyes and placing her hand on either temple trying to rub away an inevitable headache. Her mom knew and had been wary to leave Gabriella alone. She said it was dangerous with 'the state she was in'.

What exactly was that supposed to mean? Was it that obvious she was still having trouble accepting this? She let out a squeak of surprise as a cold nose was shoved under her arm. She spun around and was soon staring a little dog in the face. It was probably only about two feet tall with golden, sandy colored fur that was matted from neglect and the biggest honey brown eyes speckled here and there with flecks of blue and green.

"Wow your pretty," Gabriella smiled gently, scratching the dog under its chin. It gave out a little bark, trying to nuzzle further under her arm. She giggled as the dog finally managed to rest its head in her lap, licking her hand raw. "You must belong to someone." She checked for tags but couldn't find any. She did discover a pretty white patch in the middle of her chest, also taking note it was in fact a her. Gabriella got a cold snuffle in her ear from behind and she let out another squeak of surprise.

"DOCKER! You big blockhead!" Taylor's voice reached Gabriella's ears as she bounded out of her house in a bathrobe. Her hair was up in curlers on the top of her head, bunny slips stuck shamelessly on her feet as she skidded out into the sidewalk. Docker was Taylor's Dalmatian mix. With what they didn't really know. Taylor was convinced he was the dumbest dog in the universe. Gabriella loved the dopey expression that seemed permanently stuck on his face.

"Hey boy," Gabriella pet Docker on the head and giggled as Taylor caught sight of her.

"Gabriella!" she hugged her around the neck. Docker busied himself with smelling Gabriella's stray dog. "Who's that?" Taylor pointed to the stray. Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't know. She just came up to me."

"Hmm…," Taylor pet her fur then promptly wrinkled her nose. "She's grossly in need of a makeover." Gabriella giggled.

"You're starting to sound like Sharpay you know." Taylor gave her a look of horror.

"Kidding!" Gabriella grinned. "So…nice curlers."

"Oh," Taylor's hands fluttered to her head. "Thanks." They were quiet for a minute, the dogs now happily romping in the grass. "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know…," Gabriella sighed. "I was going to come inside in a minute. It's early I wasn't sure if you'd be up."

"Gabby! Hello! It's me! Taylor. Remember? The girl that is doomed to wake up at 6:00 from pure habit for the rest of her life?" Gabriella offered an apologetic smile.

"I know." Taylor wasn't dumb. She knew that she hadn't been the same since Kelsey's death. But it was to be expected right? She surely wasn't the same either. But for some reason she felt there was something more. Something Gabriella was in desperate need to get out.

"Why don't we go inside and eat? Chad called me last night and said he'd be over at 10-ish." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah…he was over at Troy's this morning," she stood up from the sidewalk, brushing off her pants and giving Taylor a hand.

"Really? What was he doing there?" Gabriella linked her arm through Taylor's and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Well…he was watching us sleep."

"He what? I swear that boy has got some real issues he needs to sort out. You know he was really a mess before I got my hands on him." Gabriella laughed as Taylor pushed open the front door. She stood at the step for a couple of seconds the thoughts still trying to fight for dominance. She refused to let them take over again.

"Gabby…you coming?" The dogs hopped up and practically knocked Taylor over in an effort to get into the house. Gabriella smiled. She knew she would need to tell Taylor and Troy what she knew. What the police knew she knew. What she had been hiding.

"DOCKER! YOU BIG DUMB STUPID….SPOTTED…," Taylor looked to Gabriella.

"Um…animal?" she offered.

"ANIMAL!" Taylor finished. Gabriella only shook her head. She'd tell them.

But not today.


	5. Please Remember

Thank you to all my reviewers! (new and old) : D I realize I have been making a mistake in misspelling 'Kelsi.' I know, how rude of me.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Please Remember

**A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely un-happen. Edward de Bono**

Gabriella gently traced outlines of oak on Taylor's kitchen table as Taylor herself banged around nosily in the cabinets nearby.

"What do you feel like?" Taylor asked, standing up on tiptoes to reach a bowl from the top shelf. Gabriella looked up.

"What are you having?"

"Cereal."

"Okay…that's fine." She didn't feel very hungry. Her insides had a strange empty filling to them ever since that night and it was all she had to eat to stay at least relatively healthy. Gabriella's stray came into the kitchen, Docker not too far behind her. "Hey girl." The dog stared up at her with those big eyes and went over to rest her head in Gabriella's lap. Taylor groaned a little.

"We better stick them outside. My mom would die if she new a strange, dirty dog was in her house." Gabriella stood up and opened up the slider into the backyard. The two dogs anxiously ran out starting to jump all over each other excitedly. Gabriella stood in the doorway for a minute, crossing her arms and shaking her head. If only she could be as care-free as they were. It would make life a whole lot simpler. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. She jumped slightly.

"Whoa girly…it's just me," Taylor said gently. She handed Gabriella a bowl full of frosted mini-wheats. She groaned a little. "It's healthy." Taylor had to interject before Gabriella had the chance to complain.

"Says who?" Gabriella teased. She took her bowl and followed Taylor out to her patio.

"So…can we talk seriously for a minute?" Taylor asked gently after a minute of prolonged silence. Gabriella found a seat on one of Taylor's faded lawn chairs, sticking her spoon into the already soggy mess. She looked up at her. She couldn't help but giggle a little.

"It's a little hard to talk seriously to someone with curlers still stuck in her head!"

"Gabriella!" Taylor scolded. Gabriella gave her a patient smile.

"Kidding…go ahead Taylor. Talk your face off." Taylor gave her another look. "Sorry!"

"I just…think we should talk…about that night…," Gabriella was quiet. Almost instantly she was beginning to remember.

Every little detail about that day was coming back.

* * *

Gabriella could remember the prickle on the grass against her bare shoulders. They stuck out of her tank-top, sub-burnt and a little overheated. The weather was hot, humid, and sticky. The sky was filled with gray clouds holding the promise of rain. An eerie murkiness loomed around her. She loved this weather. Loved the giddy and hyper feeling that was flooding through her veins. Only Friday afternoons out on the grass in the middle of monsoon weather could bring this on. Even better, Troy was there.

He had his face nuzzled into her shoulder, his hands freely attacking her ribs. Gabriella could remember her voice practically screaming with a mixture of laughter and pleads for him to let her breath. When he finally pulled up he had a crazy mischievous grin plastered across his face, his hair tousled in such a way that you could tell they had been rough housing. Like Docker and Gabriella's stray in present day, they had spent the afternoon romping around like excited puppies in the grass.

"Okay," he grinned. "I don't want to kill you."

"Well I should hope not!" Gabriella giggled, meshing her fingers together and resting them on her belly. Troy rested his head on his hand, his elbow propped up on the opposite side of Gabriella so his body was leaning up against her.

"What should we do tonight?" he asked. A small gust of wind ruffled through his hair giving it an even messier look. In the summer heat it had more of a blow dryer effect then a refreshing on.

"This," Gabriella answered simply, closing her eyes. Troy just stared at her, smiling in that goofy way. She peeked open an eye.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just staring…," Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him which landed her a gentle squeeze to her side. "Very funny." Troy sat up. "Should we call Chad and Taylor and go to that new pizza place down the street?"

"That sounds like fun," Gabriella propped herself up on her elbow. "We should ask Kelsi too!"

"Sounds good to me," Troy smiled as a gentle drizzle of rain began to slip away from the clouds above. A larger drop landed on Gabriella's face. Troy crossed his legs and leaned into gently kiss the rain drop off her face. Gabriella smiled as the clouds opened up above them.

The moment couldn't have been more perfect.

Only later would Gabriella regret suggesting Kelsi come with them.

"You can't blame yourself Gabby," Taylor said softly, loosing her appetite for the soggy cereal in front of her. Gabriella stared at her. Her insides clenched a little just thinking about all that was left of that night. There was so much left to remember. So many secrets she would inevitably have to tell. It was sad thinking back now, the weather that had made her so giddy and happy before was now unwelcome and menacing. Bringing back a barrage of things she couldn't force out anymore. She knew Taylor was right. _You can't blame yourself_. Gabriella swallowed past a lump in her throat.

"But I do."


	6. Be Careful

Chapter 6

**Be Careful**

"Oh…Gaaabbbrieeelllaa," Troy sang out to her.

"Whaaaat sillllly boooy?" she sang back to him.

"I love you," he slunk his arms around her waist from behind, snuffling into her ear. She contracted a little, giggling, goose bumps rising on her skin. Chad crossed his arms, rolling his eyes whole heartedly.

"Is there ever a time when you're not hugging all over her?"

"No," Troy smirked after pretending to think about it. Gabriella only giggled as she brushed out another lock of her wet hair. Chad flopped over on her bed. It was now raining with full force outside.

"Did you call Kelsi?" Gabriella asked, pinning her hair up in a clip and flopping over next to Chad. Silence. "Helloooo! Earth to Chad?" Chad opened his eyes.

"I didn't realize you were talking to _me_ Gabby," he smirked. "Yes I called. She said she'd meet us there. She has to go meet her mom at her aunts' house after we're done."

"Should we get going then?" Troy was practically bouncing around like an excited elementary school kid. Chad raised his eyebrows at him.

"Who's driving?"

" Troy is," Gabriella answered before Troy could open his mouth.

" Troy?" Chad snapped like it was the most insane thing he had ever heard. "How come I can't drive?"

"Possibly…," Gabriella said simply. "You drive like a maniac. It's raining. NOT a good combination." Chad only crossed his arms. "Besides," Gabriella stood. "You _walked_ over here so it's only logically that Troy drive _his_ car."

The three of them had gotten their licenses the past fall after having permits all summer. Kelsi and Taylor had too. For the most part everyone were pretty good drivers. No accidents to date.

"Well then…," Chad paused for a minute thinking of a good argument. "I call shot gun!"

"Yeah in your dreams," Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully, shoving him back over on the bed. "You wouldn't ever be able to out run me." Troy and Chad stared at each other quizzically, Gabriella taking advantage of the distraction and bounding down the stairs at full speed. She could feel Troy and Chad on her tail which only made her giggle and run faster. She made it to the front door where she had to stop to unlock and Troy took the opportunity to pick her up and swing her around. He put his mouth close to her ear and uttered the familiar, low whisper.

"Caught ya."

* * *

It didn't take very long to get to the pizza place. It was located in a new shopping center that had been built near Gabriella's house just a few months ago. Troy took great care in driving carefully on the slick road, almost as if he had to live up to Gabriella's notion of him so he wouldn't look like a total idiot in front of Chad. Although, he knew Chad was too busy seeking out Volkswagen bugs to notice his driving technique anyway. It seemed that every couple of seconds he was leaning over the front seat to smack him and Gabriella in the arms.

"Would you stop?" Gabriella snapped, irritated as Chad practically flew into the front seat as a yellow bug passed alongside of them.

"Slug bug yellow!" he cried, smacking them both, ignoring Gabriella's request. He giggled hysterically afterwards, Troy parking the car up near Taylor's.

"We're here," he said, unlocking the car doors.

"Finally," Chad got out of the backseat and bounded onto the wet sidewalk where Taylor was waiting for them. Troy leaned over and smiled at Gabriella.

"Ready?" she smiled back.

"Ready."

They got out of the car and met Taylor and Kelsi. They both were dressed casually; both excited to see their friends.

"Oh yeah…," Taylor smiled. "We brought Zeke. He's inside getting us a table. It's pretty packed."

"Can we get out of the rain?" Gabriella whined, the skies continuing to open up, not giving them any form of a break whatsoever. Troy locked his arms around her waist, resting his chin on to of her head.

"Gabriella will melt in the rain guys…we better go," Chad smirked and opened the door. The atmosphere inside was laid back and cozy. The lights overhead were hot giving the inside a toasty feel which was welcoming even after coming in from the monsoonal heat. A juke box sat in the corner, where they spotted Zeke saving their table. He stood up as they came over.

"Hey guys!" They all slid into the booth he had picked out, everyone talking a million miles a minute.

"So how was your day?" Gabriella leaned a little over the table to talk to Kelsi. She smiled brightly.

"It was good. I'm just a little worried about my aunt…,"

Kelsi's Aunt B had been sick for quite a while with some sort of cancer the doctors were still trying to figure out. Kelsi and her mom were really close to her and Gabriella knew it must have been taking a toll on her to watch her suffer.

"Aw Kels…I'm sorry," Gabriella offered a small smile.

"It's perfectly fine," Kelsi insisted. "I'm determined to have fun tonight!"

* * *

The night went by fast. Everyone was having such a good time, giggling and getting hyper off their soda's that they didn't realize it was so late. No one else was in the little pizza parlor anymore. Only the six friends and a janitor who came over to their table, a glass cleaner bottle clipped onto the pocket of his uniform.

"Hey kids…I think it's time to go. We're closing in a few minutes."

"Alright…c'mon guys," Chad paused. Gabriella and Troy were in the middle of the parlor, her arms around his neck and his arms locked around her. They were swaying gently back and forth as the last slow song on the juke box dwindled out.

" TROY AND GABRIELLA!" he called. They both looked over at him, annoyed. "C'mon!"

"We better go before Chad throws a fit," Troy placed a gentle kiss on Gabriella's forehead.

"We can finish at your house?" Gabriella whispered mischievously. Troy laughed, grabbing her hand.

"Of course we can."

"Ew its still weeeeet," Taylor moaned, stomping her foot dramatically. Chad had to laugh at her.

"Okay guys…see you later…thank you for tonight," Kelsi gave a small wave.

"Hey wait…where's your car?" Troy asked.

"Oh I walked," Kelsi smiled gently. "My aunt's house isn't too far from here."

"I'm not letting you go by yourself," Troy said earnestly. "Let us drive you."

"No Troy…it's alright really!"

"Kelsi! Listen to yourself. I'll drive you," Gabriella unlinked her arm from Troy's. She turned to look at him. "Do you want to go home with Taylor then I'll come pick you up?"

"Is that what you want to do?" he asked.

"Yes!" he laughed.

"Alright…sounds good," he gave her a kiss, slipping the car keys into her open palm before pulling away. "Be careful."

"Okay," Gabriella grinned, taking Kelsi's hand.

"We will."


	7. Mozart

Hey everyone. Thank you very much for the reviews. This chapter doesn't progress the storyline much at all. It's pretty much just Gabriella Troy fluff every way you look at it. But I had a hard week and needed it. Enjoy!

Dru

_To clear up anyquestions the chapter prior to this one (six) was indeed a flashback. Sorry for any confusion._

Chapter 7

**Mozart**

The sky was beginning to cloud up, the wind again picking up. Trying to explain to Taylor all that went on that night a few weeks ago was a little bit too much for Gabriella to take. She hadn't even gotten to the important part yet. Tears streaked her cheeks and she shook slightly, partially because she was embarrassed about crying again and partially because she was feeling an unexplainable amount of anger towards herself. Why couldn't she just come out with it? Kelsi had gotten stabbed. The road had been slick. Everybody gets flat tires. She felt like it was her fault. They were both naïve, hadn't thought twice about accepting a strangers offer to help them.

As Gabriella took in another strangled attempt at breath, Troy's arms almost instinctively tightened around her. He had his face nuzzled into her hair. Over time he had learned that this seemed to calm her down. Or at least enough where he could talk to her. He rubbed her arms gently making sure his next words were perfectly planned out as not to upset her anymore then she already was. Chad and Troy had made their way over to Taylor's after playing ball for a few minutes. It was too hot to do anything after 9 o clock in the morning anyway. When they had gotten there Taylor had her arms wrapped around a hysterical Gabriella, trying and failing at calming her down. Chad had taken Taylor in the house, leaving Gabriella and Troy alone. Well…not completely.

Docker was busy chasing aggravated squirrels up Taylor's big oak tree and standing guard at the bottom until they came down. Gabriella's stray sat in the shade of the same tree, her head cocked slightly, watching Troy intensely.

"Gabriella…," he whispered. Her tears had subsided somewhat. Her cheeks were still wet but no new tears were resurfacing as of yet. He knew his next choice of words were crucial. He sat with her close to his chest on Taylor's patio chair on the backyards small slab of concrete. "Why is your dog looking at me like that?"

"She's not mine Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"Well I think she thinks she is," Troy kept his voice quiet, an attempt at soothing, trying his best not to jostle her around too much as he set his asleep foot gently down on the ground.

"Come here girl," Gabriella slowly reached her hand out. The honey brown dog was soon on her feet and sitting obediently next to the lawn chair, her pose completely still as Gabriella stroked the white patch on her chest. Troy reached his hand out and let the dog smell his hand. Gabriella smiled when her pink tongue snuck out to lick it approvingly.

"Aww, she needs a name."

" Troy she isn't _mine_," Gabriella insisted, grabbing his arms and tightening them around her middle, a little roughly as if it had been a fault on his part for loosening his grip, even for a second. Her head rested against his chest and she could feel his gentle chuckle as it rose to his mouth.

"I like Mozart." Gabriella let out an exasperated sigh.

"Mozart was a _man_. She is a _girl_."

"It's unique," Troy said. "Who wants a dog with a common name? Would you rather we name her Fido?"

"No Troy," Gabriella said her voice taking on a tone quite similar to that of an adults explaining something completely simple to a small child. "I would rather we name _her_ nothing and not get attached to _her_ and find _her_ owner who is probably really missing _her_." Gabriella made sure she emphasized the dogs' gender to get her point across to Troy.

"Well…," Troy seemed to think about it. "Maybe…if we give _her_ an intelligent name _she_ will turn out to be an intelligent dog."

"I give up. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"You know…usually I'm the one telling you that," Troy smiled against her hair. "You are not a happy camper today are you Ms. Gabby?"

For some reason it had always drove Gabriella crazy to have Troy call her Gabby. Zeke, perfectly fine. Taylor, fine. Chad, maybe. Troy? It rubbed her the wrong way for some reason. She had to groan. And she had to groan because she knew the only reason he was doing it was because he knew it drove her nuts. He wanted a reaction.

"Troy Bolton…," she turned around ready to scold him. But one look into those sweet blue eyes, her mouth was stuck in an attempt at protest. To push her completely over the edge, Troy put his hands on her hips and gave her a tiny kiss on the nose, pulling away only a little so she would still feel the wisp of his breath on her face when he spoke.

"Love you."

" Troy…I…," he cut her off with another kiss, this one like a brush that was barely there against her lips. He pulled away quickly, partially because she had shoved him.

" TROY!"

"What?"

"You're such a little cheater! Why did you have to go and ruin a perfectly great bad mood?"

"Cause…," he grinned. "Your face is permanently stuck in a giddy little smile 99 percent of the time and it's the 1 percent of the time when it's not that kills me."

"I love you too," she managed a smile.

"See? I knew it was in there somewhere," Troy poked her belly affectionately and laughed as she contracted like a little rollie pollie bug. Mozart let out a bark, nuzzling her wet snout underneath Troy's arm anxiously.

"She wants to be part of the fun," Gabriella smiled.

"Good girl Mozart," Troy had a triumphant grin on his face that only grew when Mozart lifted her paw and rested it on his leg, giving out another short bark of approval. Gabriella rolled her eyes, petting the dog on the head.

"Fine," she wrapped herself around Troy's arm.

"We can call her Mozart."


	8. A Time to Panic

Chapter 8

**A Time to Panic**

"Is she okay?"

Troy took a deep breath.

"She will be," he answered softly. He watched as Taylor's forehead wrinkled in anger. She pushed him.

"You're always saying that! You're always saying she'll get better and she hasn't! Do you understand? There is something wrong with her Troy." Troy took a loose hold on her arms.

"Taylor please. This is the first bout in a long time. She's been doing really well." Taylor stared up at him, the glint in her eyes indicating she wasn't fully convinced.

"I want the old Gabriella back," she whispered sadly. "You remember? The one that was emotionally stable!"

"Come here Taylor," Troy took Taylor's hand and led her towards the slider that led out into her backyard. Chad and Gabriella were ankle deep in a tin tub of soapy water, an impatient Mozart between them. Gabriella giggled hysterically as she held the wet dog around the neck as Chad tried, with little success, to scrub her down. To make matters worse, Docker was circling the tub anxiously trying everything to foil their plan of ever getting Mozart clean by attempting to climb into the way too small tub.

"Chad!" Gabriella let out a shriek as he lost his footing and slipped. Mozart took off into the yard, bounding after Docker, leaving a sudsy trail behind her. Gabriella found herself in hysterics as she was now holding Chad around the neck instead of Mozart. He had the most irritated look on his face but her laugh was contagious and soon the two found themselves in the middle of a full fledged soap fight. Taylor couldn't stop grinning.

"That's Gabriella," she whispered sadly, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked up at Troy. "That's our friend. I can't help but…just feel like something else happened that night you know? We lost a part of our Gabriella that night." Troy nodded slowly and placed his hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Why don't you go outside? I'll be out there in a minute." Taylor paused for a minute before opening up the slider and heading into the yard. Troy watched as she was tugged into the tub by Chad and given a generous dousing of soapy water by Gabriella. He couldn't help but admire, as he often times did, how beautiful she was. Her chocolate brown eyes were always shining with an excitement for life. As he watched her giggle and romp around with Taylor and Chad he thought about Taylor's words. About something more having happened the night of Kelsi's death. Everything had been so rushed and crazy…had there been something he missed? Something crucial? He had to think…even though a sharp pang shot through his chest. Her voice still rang clear in his head.

Had to remember…

* * *

After they had watched Gabriella and Kelsi drive off in Troy's car the winds picked up and rain splattered against Troy and Chad as they headed towards Taylor's car. 

"Would you two hurry it up?" Taylor scolded impatiently already sitting in the front seat. She handed Chad the keys as he climbed into the drivers' seat.

"Gee thanks guys," Zeke rolled his eyes playfully as him and Troy climbed into the backseat. Troy stared out the window, rubbing his hands together anxiously as Chad started down the slick road. The sky was jet black, even blacker then it normally was this time of night. The rain pounded against the roof of the car, growing louder and louder as they went almost as if wanting to purposely torment Troy.

"Troy…what's wrong?" Taylor noticed her friend fidgeting around uncomfortably in the backseat.

"Gabriella…," was all that made its way out of his mouth still fidgeting, eyes still glued to the awful weather.

"She'll be fine man. The only driver I know that's more cautious then that girl is my 82 year old great grandmother. And she hasn't driven in at least 3 years." Zeke and Taylor laughed.

"One has absolutely nothing to do with the other," Taylor giggled. Troy faked a small smile.

"I guess your right."

A few minutes later they arrived at Taylor's house, Chad parking the car up in the driveway.

"Where are your parents Taylor?" Zeke asked his voice raised to a volume a lot louder then his norm so Taylor could hear him over the raging winds. Troy lifted the collar of his t-shirt, Zeke and Chad following suit as they quickly followed Taylor into her house. Docker skidded into the entrance hall barking like mad.

"SETTLE DOWN YOU OVERGROWN POLKA DOT!" Taylor shrieked. The Dalmatian gave her his signature loopy grin before attacking Chad's face with his wet tongue.

"Parents?" Zeke repeated, Taylor frowning at the growing excitement in his voice.

"Are coming home after my dad's business party," Taylor said. "So don't be getting any ideas!"

"Wanna bake some cookies?"

"Sounds good to me…come on…CHAD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT TONGUE HAS BEEN!" Taylor yanked a fully slobbered up Chad to his feet.

"Gross…," Chad moaned slightly as Taylor drug him to the kitchen. She turned back to Troy who hadn't let the front door yet.

"You coming Troy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…yeah I'm coming."

* * *

2 hours had gone by. Then 2 and a half. Troy was making himself sick with worry. Even Taylor and Chad started getting uneasy feelings in the pit of their stomachs. Zeke had long since gone home. Troy paced in front of them, his cell phone clutched tightly between both hands. 

"Where could she be?" he whispered, his voice low and full of rising emotion. He had tried calling her 4 times. Every time he got her voicemail. Gabriella always answered her phone. It wouldn't have taken this long. Something had to have happened.

"Maybe she was tired and went home," Taylor tried suggesting even though she highly doubted the words herself. That wasn't Gabriella. She said she was going to come and get Troy. And knowing her best friend she would have been more then anxious to get back home with Troy so she could have him to herself.

"Try to sit down Troy. Let's think about this for a minute," Chad was trying to think logically. But doing so was extremely hard when he knew deep down something had definitely gone awry. Everyone's heart seemed to skip a beat as Troy's phone rang out through the otherwise quiet of Taylor's living room. Troy wasted no time in getting the phone up to his ear.

"Gabriella!"

"Troy….," Gabriella was sobbing. "Troy…please help me Troy."

"Gabriella! What's the matter? What happened?" Troy tried keeping his voice calm but it was a useless effort. Taylor and Chad looked on helplessly as their friend frantically spoke to Gabriella, only getting his end of the conversation which wasn't much they could go by.

"It's Kelsi," Gabriella's voice sounded raw and scratched. Troy couldn't remember a time where he had ever heard anybody sound so hysterical. So scared. Just saying those two words sounded like it was draining her of everything she had. "The car…the rain…the road was slick." Gabriella wasn't making much sense but Troy's head was buzzing and all he could think about was getting to her. "I'm at the hospital. Please Troy." Chad gripped Taylor's hand tightly as audible sobs were heard out of Troy's phone. A lump steadily rose in Troy's throat as he pictured Gabriella's small figure being wracked with pain. She was able to tell him what hospital they were at. Where he could find her. Troy glanced back at Taylor and Chad.

"I'll be right there Gabriella. Okay? I love you." Gabriella's voice came out tired and barely there. But the words came through all the same.

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN:**

I hope everyone had a safe holiday! I'm estimating the next update will be some time Sunday night or early Monday. But maybe just maybe I'll get a little bug in me tonight and you could be seeing the next installment as early as tomorrow morning : ) Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.


	9. Trying to Matter

The moment you've all been waiting for...

* * *

Chapter 9

Trying to Matter

Troy remembered not even an hour and a half later getting the news that Kelsi was dead. Gabriella had been inconsolably devastated. It felt like someone had taken a hammer to his heart as he watched her collapse on the wet sidewalk just outside the emergency room doors. Watched her sob and sob until she could hardly breathe. Kelsi's blood still lightly speckled her shirt, dyed brightly into her hands. Troy just stood there. Stood there unsure of what to do. What could he do? Nothing. He could do absolutely nothing.

"Gabriella," Troy placed a shaky hand on her back, kneeling down to her. She refused to make eye contact with him but fisted the fabric of his shirt up in her hands and it through with tears as she screamed agony into his chest. People hurrying through the emergency room doors merely gave them a passing glance as they refocused their attentions to their own emergency. Troy tugged Gabriella as gently as he could away from the entrance to sit just a few feet nearby. A gutter near their feet over flooded with the much needed rain water. Troy's wet bangs stuck to his forehead and fell into his eyes as he held Gabriella as tightly as he could. She began hyperventilating against him, her fresh wave of tears just making it harder for her to breathe.

"Gabriella," Troy said softly. "You have to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick baby. Please…please look at me." But Gabriella was too far gone for any condolence.

"It's my fault!" she screamed kneading her knuckles into the denim of Troy's soaked jeans. "She's dead! Kelsi's dead and it's all my fault…"

"Please don't say that Gabriella…listen to me," getting slightly frustrated and beginning to feel hopeless Troy pulled Gabriella off of him and took a firm hold of both of her arms, forcing eye contact with her. "Listen to me! Okay? Just listen to me. It's not…your…fault. You couldn't have done anything more then you did. Kelsi's dead. But it's not your fault. You have to understand that." Gabriella stared up at him. If looks could kill Troy would have been dead.

"Get away from me Troy," Gabriella's gaze burned into his eyes. Her voice had dropped significantly as she was still struggling to catch her breath.

"What?" Troy asked gently, confused. Only then did he notice how hard he was gripping her. Only then did he realize his voice had risen and his tone had turned low and unfamiliar.

"Let…me…go!" Gabriella screamed at him. She squirmed violently to get away but Troy only embraced her tightly to him. She fought against his chest for only a second before giving up and returning to her devastated sobs.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella," Troy whispered, hot tears rolling off of his face and soaking into her hair.

Absolutely nothing he could do.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

That night had so far proven to be the worst of Troy's entire life. He still had nightmares about sitting with her out in the rain. He had nightmares about himself towering over her and bruising her skin. He still regretted having scared her.

"This dog better stay clean is all I can say," Chad replied. He was lying on the grass, one of his hands resting behind his head and the other rested on Mozart's back. Taylor, Troy, and Gabriella sat at Taylor's picnic table sipping on iced tea and nibbling at some oatmeal cookies.

"It was really Docker's fault," Taylor replied, rolling her eyes, giving no remorse about blaming her own dog. Troy laughed.

"You're not a very good doggy mommy." Taylor shrugged.

"He was thrusted upon me…I had no say in the matter." Docker nuzzled his snout underneath Taylor's hand and gave it a thorough licking. She groaned. "Thanks boy." Gabriella stared at her friends smiling gently. She wondered if it was time to speak up. Time to spill what she knew. These were the three people she knew she could trust more then anyone in the world. She jumped as she received a poke to the side.

"Hey!"

"Something on your mind?" Troy asked a smile on his face as he kept a hand clutched on to her. Slowly she nodded.

"I need to tell you guys something." Chad sat up, immediately more alert and intent on Gabriella then he had been before. Taylor and Troy set their gazes on her. Even Mozart seemed to perk her ears up at the ready. "You guys don't know everything that happened that night. And because you were all as much Kelsi's friends as I was I think it's only fair that I tell you what happened."

"What's wrong Gabby?" Chad sat up anxiously. Troy gripped her hand. He wondered what she could have possibly kept from him. Gabriella took a deep breath, knowing what was to come.

It was time to relieve the remainder of that night.

**Flashback**

Gabriella had taken the wheel of Troy's car and after watching Taylor pull out of the parking lot she stuck the keys into the ignition. Troy stared out the window, hoping that she would be safe. As cautious as she was Gabriella wasn't willing to take any risks in the rainy weather and started off slowly down the road.

"Thanks for doing this Gabby," Kelsi said softly, her hands folded in her lap. She had her head bent and her eyes averted from her.

"No problem Kelsi," Gabriella smiled and punched her lightly in the shoulder, trying what she could to loosen the mood a little. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh not much," Kelsi looked up and smiled, shaking her head. "Just…everything that's been going on has been all a little surreal for me."

"I can imagine," Gabriella said. "Do I turn up here?" Her voice was timid. The road was unfamiliar and slightly curvy. It inclined itself up and the dread of getting lost on the way back crept into her stomach. Kelsi nodded.

"Yes…it's just right over this hill."

"So…how _is_ your aunt?" After Gabriella had asked it she wondered why. The subject of her aunt was probably ranked the lowest thing on the 'things to start a conversation with Kelsi with'. "I'm sorry," she was quick to apologize soon afterward. "You don't have to talk about it. I know it upsets you."

"Oh no it's fine," Kelsi managed a small smile. "She's actually doing a little better then she was a few weeks ago. This cancer…it just keeps coming back and it's hard."

"What are you going to do?" Gabriella asked gently, gripping the steering wheel tightly as she felt the steepness of the incline on her way up the slick road. Kelsi shrugged gently.

"I don't know Gabby. I'm just trying. Trying to stay me you know?" Gabriella gently smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Trying for your aunt?"

"Exactly." The slow trip up the hill became awkwardly quiet and Gabby wished that she had asked Troy to come along with them. She would have felt a lot more comfortable with him behind the wheel then herself. He would know just the right thing to say to Kelsi to make her forget about everything for the short time that she could. Gabriella felt guilty that she had done just the opposite and had now cornered her kind hearted friend into silence as she had nothing left to say. Just as she was about to try and mend things the car began to stall and then the motor cut out completely.

"Oh no," Gabriella moaned, trying anxiously to get the car started again, turning the key around in the ignition. She leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. "Just perfect."

"Should we get out and see if we can do anything?" Kelsi asked her eyes wide with worry behind the lenses of her glasses.

"We can try," Gabriella said all the while feeling dread in the pit of her stomach as rain pounded at the roof. "I'm sorry Kelsi."

"It's not your fault Gabby!" Kelsi insisted. "Come on. We'll figure this out together." Gabriella reluctantly opened the car door and stepped out into the wet conditions. A bolt of lightning lit up the otherwise blackened area. The only source of the light the two tense girls would get would come from the dome lamp positioned on the inside of the car. Luckily the road was pretty secluded and they were off to the side pretty well.

"How come I knew something like this would happen?" Gabriella asked as she helped Kelsi open the hood of the car. Kelsi shrugged, smiling as the rain soaked her hair and stuck it to either side of her face.

"It's an adventure Gabby," she said, peering into the engine. She didn't really know what she was looking at.

"Well I'm glad one of us can see it that way!" Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should call Troy." At that minute a pair of foreign headlights blinded them as a car made its way behind them. A man, about mid twenties, stepped out of his car (from what Gabriella could tell in the dark it was some sort of fancy mustang) and yelled over at them.

"You girls need any help?"

"Oh yes! Thank you!" Kelsi called back, the rain and wind carrying her voice into the night. Gabriella stared at him skeptically, getting an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Kelsi…," she moaned through gritted teeth. "We don't even know this guy." By this time the stranger had made it over to the two of them and was smiling helpfully. He smelled like smoke and leather. His coat was already fully drenched, his dark hair falling into his face. Gabriella's heart began to beat faster.

"You seem to have gotten yourself into a little situation eh?" he walked over to the front of Troy's car.

"Yeah…it's pretty slick out. I'm thinking that maybe earlier the engine could have flooded a bit," Kelsi said timidly, watching the man reach in and fiddle with something.

"I guess that could be," the stranger said. His voice was gruff, the stubble on his face making Gabriella like him even less. "But I don't know if it's very likely unless you ran through some pretty high flood waters." He turned to look up at Kelsi. He grinned. "You're pretty smart." Kelsi blushed.

"Thanks." Still leaning over the car he caught sight of Gabriella who was hugging her arms close to her body, her shirt thoroughly drenched and her body clearly shaking from stress. Her wet locks hung at her side and her gaze was burning daggers into the strange man. His eyes were making her extremely uncomfortable as he held his gaze longer then would have been acceptable.

"Don't quite have the looks as your friend over there though," he said in a low voice, straightening himself up, still gazing at Gabriella.

"Excuse me?" Kelsi snapped, clearly offended. Ever since becoming friends with Troy and Gabriella and sticking up to Sharpay the night of the musical callbacks Kelsi had become more daring then anyone ever would have thought possible. Not being able to stick up for herself was definitely a thing of the past. Ignoring her completely, the stranger began making his way over to Gabriella.

"You know some one so beautiful shouldn't be out here this late at night. Could get yourself into some trouble," he remarked, reaching a hand out to touch Gabriella's cheek. Gabriella screamed and jumped back.

"What's wrong with you?" Gabriella asked feeling like she was going to throw up. "Don't touch me."

"Get in my car baby girl," he said clearly.

"What?" Gabriella stuttered, her voice wavering dangerously. He reached out and took a bruising hold on her arm.

"Oh my god…please let go," Gabriella started to cry; more out of complete and utter terror then pain. She felt all the awful scenarios from various TV shows about girls getting kidnapped and raped and murdered flood her head. The strangers' free hand reached into the pocket of his coat and he pulled out what looked like a household butcher knife. Gabriella let out a terrified whimper and continued to cry, struggling hard to get away.

"Let…me…go!" she shrieked, continuing to fight as he pulled her in close to his chest. She felt him inhale the scent of her hair. Kelsi launched herself at him from behind and clutched her hands tightly around his neck. Gabriella screamed as the stranger let her go but swung around and managed to hit Kelsi on the side of her neck with the knife. Kelsi's grip immediately was broken as blood flooded down her neck. The stranger seemed to panic. Gabriella saw in his eyes that using the knife hadn't been part of his plan. That slicing into Kelsi was totally an accident. A bad one on his part.

"KELSI!" Gabriella screamed and scrambled down to her wounded friend who was clutching the gash in her neck. She was losing blood fast. The stranger shoved the bloodied knife back into his coat and bulleted towards his car. Soon the headlights illuminated the two helpless girls on the ground and disappeared into the night.

"Hang on Kelsi!" Gabriella pleaded as she held her cell phone, her hands shaking violently as she dialed 911.

"Are…are you okay Gabby?"

"I'm fine Kelsi," Gabriella said not believing the courage coming out of her friend. She clutched her hand tightly and stroked her face. "You're going to be alright Kelsi. I promise. I love you." Kelsi smiled and before Gabriella even had a chance to explain to the 911 operator what had happened, she lost consciousness.

* * *

Wet tears raced down Troy's flushed cheeks, fat and hot.

"Gabriella…," he reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. That night began flooding back to him. The moment when he had gripped her outside the hospital. For a minute, he had turned into Kelsi's killer in Gabriella's eyes. For a minute the whole awful scenario had become real for her again. He had gone beyond scaring her.

"So…Kelsi…she…she didn't die in any car accident?" Taylor whispered, her cheeks a sloppy mess of tears as well. Gabriella shook her head, her beautiful doe eyes glistening as the old pain took hold of her. That's what her friends had been told. That it was all just a car accident. Kelsi had died the victim of an unfortunate accident in their minds instead of a hero.

"She saved me," Gabriella murmured, tears dribbling down her chin.

"I…can't believe it," Chad was on the ground, his eyes wide with obvious shock. "How are they going to catch him? The killer? The sorry…sorry bastard that did this?"

"I've been going to the police station to look at line-ups," Gabriella said, her voice barely above a pained whisper. "As of right now there aren't any leads." Troy locked his arms around Gabriella, resting his chin on the top of her head as she started to cry. Everyone grew quietly, only Gabriella's quiet sobs escaping now and then. Mozart stood up, her head tucked low as she trotted over to Gabriella resting her head into her lap. She whined gently, soaking in some of Gabriella's pain. Troy rubbed her back, wiping a tear off his own cheek.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella. I know nothing I can do will take away what happened." She nuzzled under his neck, the bridge of her wet nose tickling his skin.

"But you're trying." Troy grew quiet for a long time. Gabriella managed to keep down a rising sob.

"You're just trying to matter."

* * *

More coming soon... 


End file.
